Almost Is Never Enough
by ThornlessSapphirezCrimsonz4178
Summary: They've both lost the Grand Festival, but they're going to remain strong and carry on. Drew takes time to think about his so-called progress in the actual festivals and realises he has never won. But even so, he's only came where he is now, because of his determined rival. And for that, he reckons he shouldn't take her for granted as she's always enough, especially for him #8..


**Almost Is Never Enough**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**Inspired by Ariana Grande - Almost Is Never Enough ft Nathan Sykes**

* * *

I failed it by just one move, the Grand Festival. It was my ambition to compete in the games, but I never won I always seemed to get second best or within the top five. Now I'm in the finals I guess I've trained well to get here haven't I?, but you know what every time I compete full with a burning passion it seems that every time I lose.

Forcefully, I let my head down my Chartreuse bangs covered my face; anyone could tell I wasn't exactly satisfied by getting in to the finals and losing my match to Soledad. I'm not angry at all; I'm just really disappointed.

Heavily, I sigh. This is really getting old now isn't it?. I'm sixteen and let me see I've had this dream since I was a little child... Since I had Roselia who back in the days was a Budew.

I know I'm sulking, but it's just for a while and then the cycle will continue again I'll gain my five ribbons with ease facing many unique rivals on the way they're all determined and have their own motives for certain ribbons whether it be for family, friends, themselves or their pride. After that I'll enter the Grand Festival like I always do and train hard and perfect my Pokémon's speed, accuracy, timing and presentation, oh wait and our bonds!. I compete and flawlessly make it through to the next rounds I guess appeals has always been my strongest point It's no surprise actually I've always watched other competitors and the more I see the more I learn and pick up techniques and turn them in to my own unique appeal or it naturally runs through my family blood.

Then comes the hard part the battle rounds, I've always been the type to exceed during the first rounds but then the tables turn and my presentation, grace and ability goes down the drain for some reason; a reason unknown to me. It gets harder and I feel as if I'm going to just collapse because of the pressure, but I don't give in I crack a smirk and carry on until the end. This is what I call strength carrying on till it's over and not shedding a single weakness in return. It's all about sportsmanship and I tend to do it well as I give a forced smile to my rival and shake hands.

Then here I am back to root one.

Harshly, rain drizzled down consuming my pain and weaknesses. I'm drenched it water, but I don't mind it seems rather relaxing for some reason; It's like a pain-killer. It makes me forget about what just happened a few moments ago and I dwell back in to my own little world where it's just me, my Pokémon and dreams.

Every time I anticipate this, I always wonder to myself why do I try if I know the outcome?. I plaster a small dry smile on my lips remembering why my passion burned when I was eleven.

You could say it was fate to meet such a clumsy co-ordinator who bloomed in to a co-ordinator with much grace when it came to her Pokémon; however, her on the other hand I couldn't say the same now.

The first time we met I remember her little Frisbee act that almost hit my face. I taunted her and she responded in a childish way. Maybe I underestimated her at the beginning, but later on I came to an understanding that she actually had the potential to strive higher with experience and friends. I was definitely a critique when it came to her and her performances, but it was all to build up her determination. Me replying that her performance was all due to 'luck' was never really true sometimes, the only time I came to that conclusion was when she relied on her Skitty's Assist through the finals and that Mega Kick during her battle with Brianna other than that I could actually admit to some extent she was stronger than I thought she would be.

May Maple, I was glad I met her even if she doesn't realise it she made me compete harder. She made me try to push myself, so I could get myself in to the very best position, and it was all down to her determination that made me want to try again and never give up and you know what?. I still feel the same way today!.

I shouldn't sulk around at a time like this, instead I should train again to reach my true potential... only then will I become the very best.

Even If almost is never enough in love, emotions, competition and everything else, there's something that is enough and that's her - my rival- May Maple.

"Drew!"

I turn back and an unconscious small smile graces my lips, knowing who I've just been called by. She's still the same, but one thing that's changing is her expression. Her lips are quivering, her eyes are as wide as they can actually go and just closely looking they have blood-red plastered over them indicating the crying she's been doing some time before. If I take note, she actually looks more worried than anything.

She halts when she's directly in front of my view, catching her breath at the same time. Her innocent smile adorns her lips as she looks at the ground for a second or two before she inhales and exhale out, and looks with me with her sapphire eyes that show her broken confidence and tears that still roll down her face.

She's trying stay strong, for me.

I appreciate that about her...

She seems stuck for words, so before she can do anything, I dismiss myself from her. I'm only going to cause her emotional breakdown, I remember the time she had first lost to Soledad and cried her limited defeat before getting back on her knees. I don't want a repeat, as this year we both lost to the pink-haired co-ordinator. May in the semi-finals and me in the finals.

Suddenly, I feel a sudden tug of my shirt and before I know it I'm pulled straight back in to her. She uses her arms to prevent my escape and tightly wraps both of her slender strong arms around my torso tightly enclosing me. I feel the weight of her head lean against the warmth of my back, I can already feel her tears mix in with the raindrops that still fall and her silent cries that vibrate through my body. I feel warmth spread through my body faster than an adrenaline rush.

I think this is what I need, comfort and that to from her.

"D-don't just leave... I know this loss is hard for both of us, but this is what builds us as coordinators... It isn't about the winnings or losing, it's about the effort we put to get to where we are now"

"May..."

"Don't give up Drew, I know you can get there one day!" She then gradually loosened her grip on my torso and withdrew her hands back to give me my space. Her face no longer held the negative emotions, instead they held the positive smile that graced her lips and the determined eyes that held a new hope for future.

Before heading back to where she was before May surprised me.

"I know you're always the one to give me these" she said holding up a fresh crimson rose in her hands: they looked like an exact replica of the ones I originally gave her, but this rose held a shimmer that displayed the petals.

"But, for once I want to give you one back" she said as she forces the red rose forward to my face. I pondered in thought for a moment, did she figure out the true meaning or was this a token of her appreciation?. I didn't have time to ask because as soon as he retrieved the romantic plant, May had already rapidly ran, but before she disappeared from me, I heard her barely audible voice.

"See you in the next region, Drew"

That's when I realised almost was always enough, especially when I had a rival like her. A unique rival indeed...

* * *

**I feel like changing the genres up for some reason, perhaps it's because I'm testing out and trying to find my own writing style, I really don't know at the moment.**

**R&amp;R and please take my poll **

**Sapphire :D**


End file.
